


Always Waiting

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit, some gentle happy time, and some always waiting for the next time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Waiting

Title: Always Waiting  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC-17  
Character: Viggo/OFC  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: Het  
Beta: Namarie

 

Ellen had just shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping hair when she heard the doorbell. If it were earlier she’d have just ignored it, but it was late, after dark, and so must be something important. Stepping from the tub she grabbed her robe, wrapping around her as she headed for the door. 

Flipping on the porch light she carefully opened the door, her cats standing next to her. What she found on the door step was a complete and unexpected surprise. 

He stood there, head slightly bowed, looking very unsure of the reception he was going to get. Viggo knew it’d been a long time since he’d been here, just as long since he’d even taken the time to call. She could just as easily tell him to piss off and shut the door in his face. 

And to be truthful when she saw him, the thought crossed her mind. Instead she stood there with her arms crossed and waited while a cat leaped out to greet him. 

“Well,” she finally gave in, “you going to stand there all night or are you coming in?”

He nodded, patting the cat and following her in, closing the door behind them. She bypassed the living room, going to the kitchen instead. As they stopped, she turned and stared at him in the brighter light. Little thinner, little greyer, tired-worn-sad, but still made her heart skip a beat or two just being in the same room with him. 

“What are you doing here? Why now?” she asked quietly. 

Viggo looked at the floor shyly, then tilted his face up to meet hers. “I needed you, needed to know you were still here.” 

“Where else would I be? You’ve always known where I was, how to find me. Hell, I don’t change the phone numbers on the off chance that you’ll feel the need, not that you have in, what? Almost a year.” 

Stepping past him, Ellen walked down the hall, leaving him to think about that while she stepped back onto the bathroom, pulling the towel from her hair and picking up her comb. She might be willing to spend the rest of the night listening to him make excuses, but she wasn’t doing it with a towel wrapped around her head. 

Turning to step from the room she ran directly into his chest. 

“Please, don’t be like this. I’m sorry. I should have called, written, dragged myself here instead of hiding from you. Just, please, give me a chance.” 

Looking up at him she couldn’t miss the hint of tears in his eyes. Maybe he was sorry, and so was she. But this had to stop, this popping in and out of her life when it was convenient for him and to hell with what it did to her. 

“This isn’t a discussion for the bathroom, let’s go back to the kitchen and I’ll make some coffee,” she said, slipping past him. 

Viggo followed her to the kitchen, standing shyly in the door, watching as she flitted about starting the coffee and getting out cups, cream and sugar. 

“You going to stand there all night? You might be a lot more comfortable sitting at the table,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“No, ma’am,” he mumbled, slipping into a chair at the old kitchen table. 

Viggo ran his hands across the worn top, remembering a few of the marks that were there, wondering where a few of the newer ones had come from. There was a vase of wildflowers sitting in the center in an old Mason jar, very fitting the look of the room and the woman who lived in it. There were red checked pads on the chairs and thin pale flowered curtains over the open windows that fluttered with a breeze. Tall cupboards, wide counters, and old clean linoleum completed the room. It matched the whole house, old farm style, wood floors in the halls and living room, big braided rugs in the bedrooms, claw foot tub and ancient shower in the one bath. The house was a remnant of an older and more peaceful time in a neighborhood filled with newer tract homes and the loss of the orchards that once surrounded it. 

Setting the mug of steaming black coffee in front of him, Ellen slipped into the chair across the table. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

Viggo reached across, about to take her hand, then pulled back, remembering they weren’t on the best of terms at the moment. She frowned, watching the relaxed happy look on his face fade to one of sorrow. 

“Just thinking how much this room probably has to tell, the things it’s seen. Been here a long time.” 

“Like me,” she added. 

“Like you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t just show up like this, you deserved at least a call I was coming.” 

“You don’t call, honey, it’s part of your charm. So, what brings you back here after all this time? Not that I’m complaining,” she smiled, covering his hand with hers. 

“I just needed someone real, someone that will listen - or not - and let me work out how I feel. You always let me just be here, never expect anything.” 

Ellen nodded and waited for him to go on. And he did, until they’d gone through the pot of coffee and both were exhausted. Viggo talked about the work he’d done, and the places he’d been to do it. The people he’d met, the ones he’d worked with. How each piece of work gave him new pieces to himself, yet took some of the old away. Missing his loved ones, including her, and how lonely it was to do all this alone. 

When his words finally seemed to have run out, she lifted yet another cat from the table - they just didn’t stay down when there was someone there to scratch them - took his hand, and led him to bed. 

Turning back the bedding, she dropped her robe and slid in, moving to the back of the bed and waiting. Viggo pulled off his clothes, leaving his boxers, and slipped in behind her, flipping off the light. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, curled around her back. She didn’t drift off quite as fast, enjoying the weight of his arm across her middle, the brush of his breath against her skin before sleep took her with him. 

Ellen awoke a few hours later to the feel of him hard against her, shuffling slightly in his sleep. Wanting him as much as she knew he wanted her, were he awake to admit it, she arranged herself to let him press closer, her hand sliding between them to free his erection and letting it slip between her thighs. 

Viggo sighed, pulling her tight against his chest and moving slowly, waking from what had been a dream to the reality in his arms. Burying his face in her neck he sucked at the soft skin, his hips rocking slowly, gliding his shaft between her thighs. But it wasn’t enough for either of them. 

Pulling away and rolling her to her back, he settled between her spread thighs, pulling up at her cotton nightie until it lay pooled on her stomach. Leaning down, placing his hands on either side of her face, he slowly devoured her mouth as he gentle entered her. 

Swallowing her moans, he rocked slowly, gently, wanting this to last forever. His lips slid down, bestowing soft kisses and tender nips to her neck, a hand fumbling with the buttons at the front of her gown until her breasts were freed and he could suckle at them, first one then the other, the feel-taste-smell of her saturating his senses until there was nothing left in the world but the two of them. All too soon he felt the tightening in his groin, knowing that he wasn’t going to make this last much longer. She clung to him, her head tilted back, chest thrust up in offering as she rocked with him, her own climax just there - waiting. 

He shifted, working to bring her with him, make this as good for her as she had for him. Just the right shift of hip with the right press inward and she was coming, a deep gasp and then sigh as her world exploded. Burying his face in her neck, he thrust twice more before his own release washed through him, leaving them both gasping for much needed air. Cradling her against him, they drifted off to sleep. 

Morning found her in the kitchen making breakfast when he got up. Setting a mug of coffee in front of him, and a large plate of eggs, bacon and biscuits, she waited until he was done to ask, “What now?” 

“Now we spend what time we have together and enjoy it. I don’t have to be anywhere right now, and I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be than here. If that’s all right with you?” 

“That’s more than all right. Long as you aren’t expecting anything exciting to happen.” 

The next few days were filled with everyday things, but done together. Chores, cooking, eating, talking all day; evenings spent sitting curled together on the old sofa reading, sometimes to themselves, sometimes to each other. And nights wrapped together relearning what each liked and learning new ways to please each other. 

But one evening at the end of the week Ellen found him pulling out his bag, starting to put things back in it. 

“You won’t be here tomorrow, will you?” she asked quietly from the door to the bedroom. 

“No,” Viggo shook his head. “I have to be somewhere tomorrow night. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” she murmured against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him, “I’ve gotten to keep you longer this time. Just be with me now, before you go.” 

He turned, wrapping her in his arms and holding her. 

Pulling away, she stepped back. “You finish your packing, I’ll go put up the leftovers,” and turning she left the room. 

Viggo followed her as soon as he was done, leaving the case sitting near the front door. 

“Come to bed with me, let me love you,” he murmured into her hair as he held her. 

Taking her hand, Viggo led her back to their room, her room. Slowly, as if this were the first time they’d been together, they undressed each other, slipping under the cool cotton sheets and winding together. The night was spent touching, tasting, feeling everything they could, the need to imprint the other in their senses to last until the next time, whenever that was. 

Ellen awoke the next morning to find the bed empty and him gone. She lay there for a bit, hugging his pillow, still feeling him against her. 

“No use just staying here all day,” she said to no one after a few minutes, and got up. 

Showering and dressing, she set about making coffee and changing the linens. She’d just settled down in her rocker with a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door she found a young delivery man. 

“Mrs. Caldwell?” She nodded yes. “I have a note and a package for you.” 

She took the envelope and reached for the box he was holding. 

“Sorry ma’am, I was told you were to read that while I brought this inside.” 

Ellen stepped aside, letting him into the living room while she opened the card. 

‘I’m sorry I had to leave like that. But you always seem to know I can’t stay. I don’t want you to be there alone, though, so I thought you might like to take care of Beau for me. I know he’ll have a good home. V’ 

Ellen turned into the room just as the delivery man finished setting the box down and stepping back. She thanked him, handing him a few crumpled bills from her wallet and not hearing as he closed the front door. 

Kneeling next to the box she could hear scratching and a tiny whine. Pulling it open she found a small golden puppy inside, waiting to be held and loved. Lifting him from the box, she hugged him gently, cooing to him as she carried him to the kitchen to find him a bowl of water and something to eat, cats glaring at her along the way. 

On the other end of the world Viggo stood in an empty hotel room, opening his bag and taking out the fresh clean clothes, placing them in a dresser or hanging as needed, until he got to the center. There sat a folded crocheted blanket in red and blue and a note. 

‘I know I can’t be there to make sure you eat, or get enough rest, but I can send this to make sure you’re warm and know you’re loved. Ellen’ 

He pulled the soft throw from the case and wrapped himself in it, still smelling faintly of her perfume. He stood watching the sky, wondering how she’d taken to his own surprise. And how he’d been lucky enough to find a woman that loved him enough to always let him go. 

 

~end~


End file.
